Tears On My Heart
by bluerain1984
Summary: ('Chaos Series'; originally called 'Let Go') Separated, injured, Joey and Yugi are at the mercy of Kikyo, who remembers the strange Game King, and his handsome warrior...Will Kikyo let go of an old heartache, or let go of her new love? (rated to be safe)


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inu-yasha. I just got inspired for this while watching today's episode of Yu-Gi-O ( and because I love Joey! He's so cute!). This one shot takes place 'Chaos Effect' and 'Duelist Nightmare', two weeks after Kagome met Joey again in the new, alternate timeline. Kik/Joey/Kag crush triangle, with a Duke/Kag crushett Enjoy:D 

**Tears On My Heart**

"Are you sure this is safe!" shouted little Yugi as they all rose high above the clouds on Kirara's back. He had accompanied his best friend, Joey, back to the Feudal Era with Joey's new girlfriend, Kagome, and now, as they rode the cat demon back to the village where the dry well was, he was starting to get queasy.

"Of course," Songo, the demon slayer shouted back against the rush of the wind. "Unless you let go!" she called back, laughing.

"Let go!" Yugi cried.

"Relax, dude!" Joey called back, his arms around Kagome's waist. "It's totally safe!"

"I just haven't had much experience flying, Joey!"

"Will you idiots shut up!" shouted Inu-yasha. "We'll be down soon!"

"Watch it, Fido!" Joey shouted angrily to the han-you.

"Guys, look out!" cried Shippo, pointing behind them. They were being followed by a flock of giant bird you-kai!

"The Birds of Paradise!" Kagome screamed. Inu-yasha unsheathed his sword, the Tetseiga, and stood up on Kirara's crowded back. As one of the birds came in, it's talons open and ready to grab at it's next meal, he swung the enormous sword and sliced the bird in half. But more were coming. And coming. More swooped in, trying to grab at them. Then, One broke through the defenses, and grabbed hold of both Kagome and Yugi. The screamed for help as the birds lifted them up into the air.

"Joey!" Kagome screamed, "Inu-yasha!"

"Help!" Yugi cried.

"Kagome!" Inu-yasha cried as he prepared to leap. But then, Joey activated his Millennium Staff, and grabbed hold of Inu-yasha's foot. They went into the air together, Inu-yasha reaching for the tail feathers of the monstrous bird. As he got his grip, Joey started climbing up his back.

"OW! Stop it you idiot!" Inu-yasha shouted.

"I'll take care of this giant turkey," Joey replied, "And then I deal with the bird."

"Why you!"

"Hello!" Kagome shouted at them. "You're supposed to be helping us!"

"Don't worry, Kagome," Joey said as he got up on the back of the bird, "I'm here to save you."

"You're getting in the way!" Inu-yasha growled.

"Stop fighting and help us!" Yugi cried.

"I'm on it!" Inu-yasha called back. He also got on the bird's back, and he drove his sword into it's spine. It screeched out in anger and agony, but let go of Yugi and Kagome! The screamed as they fell, but then, Kirara came up and caught them…Almost. Yugi hadn't grabbed on, and still plummeted to the ground.

"YUGI!" Joey shouted. He jumped off the dying bird along with Inu-yasha, but as Inu-yasha grabbed on to Kirara's tails, Joey missed them mark, and also fell to the earth.

"NO!" screamed Kagome as she watched her dearest Joey plunge. She watched, and soon, his and Yugi's forms were lost in the dark green trees below…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey didn't remember blacking out. He did remember the fight, and seeing Yugi fall just before he plummeted behind him. And he faintly remembered hearing Kagome calling for him. Then, as he'd hit the trees, he'd been banged and knocked around a few times before everything had gone dark. Joey tried to lift up his head, but his neck was killing him. Every inch of his body ached. He slowly turned his head over. Yugi! He was here. He was to Joey's right, but all he could see was Yuge's hand. Someone was blocking the rest of his sight. Someone dressed in red and white, like Keade…except this person had a long black ponytail. The person must have heard him move, because she turned around. Her brown eyes looked at him with recognition, and her face seemed to soften as she looked back at him. She was so beautiful…She looked just like…

"Ka…Kagome?" he whispered. Her face was the last thing he saw after that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had come back. That was Kikyo's first thought when she'd seen the honey haired warrior and his king lying on the ground. She was certain. She knew them from before. From…The other time. She looked to the smaller of the two, Yugi, first. He had many bruises, but he would be alright. Then, she heard him stirring. The warrior…She turned, and looked into his eyes. Such gentle eyes…And his face…Her heart broke to touch his handsome face.

"Ka…Kagome?" he whispered before he closed his eyes. They did not open again. It was just as well, since she felt her heart hardening with the mention of that girl's name. But still, he was handsome. And she saw in him a gentle soul. She stood, and called for her soul stealers. They encircled her, and looked a her for instruction.

"Carry them to the abandoned shrine," she told them. They unraveled themselves from her and wrapped around Yugi and the other boy, and lifted them just off the ground as to not hit anything on the way to their haven.

As she led her obedient you-kai to the shrine, she looked back again to the handsome warrior. She did not even know his name, though as she watched his sleeping face, she knew that she wanted to know it. Want to converse with him, wanted to know everything about him. But for now, she needed something to call him, if only in her mind. She thought of all the things she could call a young man so handsome and strange. Names are important. They have meanings that describe and define a person. As she looked at him, she thought. Searched her memory and self. Then, she spoke aloud, "Nanashi." Yes. Until she knew his true name, she would call him Nanashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joey!" Kagome called into the woods. "Yugi?"

"Yugi, Joey, where are you?" Shippo called. They had begun searching in the area near where they'd seen them fall for a while. How could this have happened?

"Oh, I hope they're okay," Kagome said with worry. She feared for her new friends. Especially Joey.

"I am sure they are alright," Songo said to encourage her. "We will find them soon, I promise."

"And if we don't," Inu-yasha grumbled, "Good riddance." Kagome went up to him and smacked him in the head with a rock. "OW!" he bellowed as he grabbed his head.

"You're cruel, Inu-yasha!" she yelled, about to cry. "They could be hurt really bad, or worse! I…I…" she was steaming mad, and almost about to sat the dreaded 'word'.

"Alright, I'm sorry!" he yelled, rubbing the bump on his head. "I hope they're okay, too. You happy?"

"I won't be until we find them." she said as she went with Miroku, Songo, and Shippo deep into the forest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey opened his eyes late that night. Then again, he'd been sleeping so long that he didn't know what time or day it was. All he knew was that it was nighttime. The sky was clear enough to see the stars shining down. He saw the sky through a rather large whole in the roof of an old building. He looked around. There was moss on the walls, along with statues covered in vines, and he could almost see his Key propped up against the wall. I must be in some old shrine, he thought. He turned his head to the left, and saw Yugi beside him, asleep, under a blanket like his own. As he got a good look at his friend, he saw that Yugi's face was covered in bruises and scratches. He tried to get up, but every muscle and joint in his body screamed in protest. He groaned as he fell back. Then, he heard someone say, "Do not move, Nanashi. You have not fully healed."

He turned his head to the speaker. Her! The woman from before. The woman with Kagome's face! He thought he'd dreamed her before. She got up and walked over to him, walking so softly that her foot steps were almost silent… As she kneeled down to look at him, Joey saw that though the resemblance was so close it was freaky, that she was actually a little older than Kagome. And her skin was so pale. And her eyes were sad. "What did you call me?" he asked her.

"I called you Nanashi," she said gently. "Because I do not now your name. I have been calling you that in my mind for some time."

"Oh," he said. "Did…did you help me and Yugi?"

"Your friend? Yes, I did."

"Has he woken up any?" he asked her.

"Not yet. Only you."

"Well thank you for helping us…AH!" he cried as he tried to extend his hand to shake her hand.

"I told you it was not wise to move too much," she said sweetly as she lightly pushed him back down. She got up and went back to the corner of the room she'd been sitting in, and returned with a cup. It's steam smelled heavily spiced. "Drink this. It will help you rest and make you recover quickly."

He didn't protest to that. He took the cup and downed it's contents in one gulp. Then, he laid his head back, and closed his again. This stuff's real potent, he thought sleepily as his mind drifted off.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sleep well, my Nanashi," she said. But then, she heard the rustlings behind her. The boy Yugi had woken up. But it was a familiar voice that spoke to her.

"I know you," said King Yami.

"Then you remember," she replied, turning to face her fellow wanderer.

"Yes," he said, "Whenmy friendused the Key to turn back time, I was not totally unaffected. I vaguely remember a conversation you and I had. I warned you to stay away from him."

"Yes, you did," she said. "Tell me, what is his name?"

"I will not say, for names have power over a person," Yami said. "If you know his name, then you will have power over him."

"I see. Then I will continue to call him 'Nanashi' for now." She got up from her seat, and went outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi/Yami fell back against the floor where his and Yugi's body rested. 'Poor Yugi,' he thought. "His mind is more broken than his body. He will need time to rest, so I must take control for now. I only hope that while you sleep, Yugi, that I can protect Joey from that restless phantom.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

As the priestess gathered more healing herbs from the overgrown garden outside the abandoned shrine, one lone set of eyes watched. She had been picking flowers for her friend when she'd seen the priestess carry the strangers inside, and watched her gathering many, many herbs.

"I must tell Lord Sesshomaru," said the child as she ran back into the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure it's alright for me to have this back?" Ryou Bakura asked Tea as they got ready to climb down the well. He handed her the Millennium Ring, and asked, "Please take it back! It's caused so much trouble!"

"We need something magical to go down the well," Tea said sternly as she slung a rope and hook over her shoulder. "And all we have are Millennium Items. And you are the only other person besides Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba who can use one."

"Besides," Tristan said, "We'll make sure you don't go 'Jeckel and Hyde' on us."

"Yeah," said Duke Devlin, "If you do, I'll be glad to bring you down to earth," he added as he swung his new machete.

"Gee," Bakura said nervously, "Thanks." Then, they all jumped into the well. At first, they were surrounded in a purple/pink/white light. Then, they landed in, apparently, the same well, except now the bottom was filled with bones. Bakura shrieked as he looked down at an oddly shapped skull, and jumped into Tristan's arms. Tristan frowned, and dropped him.

"Get over, dude," he said. "What's your problem?"

"There are bone's in here!" Bakura whimpered.

"Yeah, caused it's called 'the Bone Eater's Well'," Tea said. "They throw the bones of dead you-kai in here, and the time portal makes them disappear."

"Geez, how can someone be afraid of something that's already dead?" Duke said mockingly. Then, more bones fell from above on top of them. As an arm fell and caught onto Duke's shoulder, he screamed like a girl and shrieked, "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"Who be down there?" called an elderly voice. They looked up and saw an old woman with a patch over her right eye.

"It's Keade," Tea said.

"Oh, hello, Tea child," Keade said. "I see ye have brought more friends."

"Yeah, we'll be up in a second," Tea called back. She took the rope from her shoulder, tied on the hook, and slung it up to the top of the well. It was slow goung, but they eventually climbed out of the well.

As they were coming to the village, they saw Songo and Kirara in front of the group's shared hut. She looked up at them, and her face went white.

"Hey Songo," Tea called, "What's up?"

"Um…nothing, just needed to…um…" she said looking around.

"Where's Yugi and Joey?" Tristan asked as the group stopped. "We were supposed to meet them."

"Oh, well, you see...Amusing thing happened on our way back." She said, twiddling her thumbs and looking at the ground. "We…um…we lost them…"

"YOU WHAT!" Tea shrieked. She had flipped. "How can you lose PEOPLE! You don't lose people!"

Songo turned towards Keade as the old woman passed on by the scene. "I think I would rather face Naraku and all his deadliest you-kai than face one angry Tea,"

"I wish ye luck, child," the old woman said, paying no mind.

"Well, go find them!" Tea shouted as she grabbed Songo by the collar and started shaking her.

"That's what we're doing!" Songo replied, "I only came back for more provisions."

Tea stopped shaking the poor girl, and composed herself. "Alright. Take to where you last saw them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sat at his small encampment waiting for Ren to return. She had been gone a very long time, and he was getting anxious. But he soon smelled her scent just before she came running into the firelight. She held a wreath of flowers in her hands, and was barely out of breath.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said happily, "You will not guess what I saw in the forest."

"Oh, another rabbit, I suppose," Jaken, Sesshomaru's servant, said under his breath.

"Tell me what you have seen, my Ren," Sesshomaru said, ignoring his squire's rudeness. He held put his arm- the only one he had since his half-breed brother had cut the other off- out to Ren. She eagerly ran up and hugged him. As he held the girl, he felt a wave of emotion wash over him. He never, in all his years, imagined that he could care for a mortal human. But then again, Ren was not like most others.

Then, the child looked up at him, and she told him everything she'd seen. When she was done, he got up, still holding the girl in his arm. "I wish to see what company the Lady Kikyo keeps this night with my own eyes," he said. Then, with lightening speed, he shot off into the forest.

"Mi Lord!" Jaken screeched as he followed after his master, "Wait for me!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

By morning's light, both Joey and Yugi had awakened. Joey sat that morning, eating some stew that the priestess made for them. It was really good, but then again, Joey hadn't eaten since before their trip back to the village.

"Man, this stuff's great," Joey said as he chowed down. He looked over at his friend. "Hey Yuge, what's the matter? You ain't hardly touched your breakfast. Oh, you got that serious expression your face. So…Am I talking to Yugi, or Yami?"

"Yugi is resting," Yugi/Yami said, "I have taken over in the mean time. And yes, I know I have not eaten much. I don't trust the woman who is taking care of us, Joey."

"Why? She seems nice enough."

"She is a phantom, Joey," Yugi/Yami said. "A restless soul from the dark realms. Have you not seen? She has a shroud of death and grief on her shoulders."

"No, I ain't noticed all that," Joey said, stirring around the broth of the stew, "I only know that she's got sad eyes."

"Then you see more than you know," Yugi/Yami said. "She will return soon, and when she does, she will ask you for your name. Hear me, my friend, do not, ever, giver her your true name. Names are important to those such as her."

"Okay. But, what about her name? Do you know it?"

"I do. She knows who I am, as well. But I will not say her name," Yugi/Yami said. "In this place, there must be equal power between us all."

"Okay. I don't really understand, but whatever you say, dude." Joey said as he sipped the rest of the broth.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo picked up another branch from the ground. She would need more firewood for her stews and poultices. Even now, Yami and Nanashi were breakfasting on her medicinal stew. Then, her senses all stood alert. She stood up straight. Someone was watching her. She dropped the wood, unslung her bow, and nocked the arrow in one swift motion.

"Show yourself, Sesshomaru. Brother of my enemy!" she shouted into the trees. The you-kai came from the woods with a motion of grace and agility. She still had her arrow ready, should he attack her.

"Put away your twigs and feathers, Lady Kikyo," he said. "I come only to inquire about your 'house guests'."

"They are none of your concern," she said. "Only injured boys who I found, and am healing."

"But they are," he said. "My squire informs me that one has a great power. Is this true?"

"I know not," she said defiantly. "But if you come near them while I stand-"

"Spare me the threats," he said, "I will not hurt them. But the mere fact that you are so protective of them shows that they are indeed more than ordinary." They stood there for a long time, but she never dropped her guard.

"Is that all, demon?" she asked, almost spitting the last word out.

"It is," Sesshomaru said, "But be wary, Fair Kikyo. There are many unfriendly eyes that never stop watching." He then leaped up, and disappeared into the vast green surroundings. When she was certain that he was gone, she gathered up her kindling, and rushed back to her haven. She did not know why she was so frightened, but…All that she could think was that she needed to get back to Nanashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joey! Yugi!" Tea shouted out into the forest. The group was now making slow progress through the dense forest. More often than not, Due would miss a ranch in his erratic swipes with the machete, and the left over branch would end up smacking one person or another as they passed. And the person being accosted by foliage the most was poor Bakura, who was bringing up the rear.

"Why don't you just duck," inu-yasha asked him once, getting annoyed that Bakura was slowing them down.

"I'm a city kid," he replied, pulling a twig from his hair, "I'm not used to all this nature. It's so right up in one's face. How do you cope with it?"

"It's a way of life here," Songo told him. "We have to hunt, fish, and use the tress to build our homes and boats. I could never imagine a life without the forest close by."

"Sounds very romantic," Bakura said. Then, the two looked at each other for amoment longer than they should have. And this made Miruko very fidgety, and Tea very cross.

"Keep it in your pants, Bakura!" Tea shouted, grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him on ahead of the rest of the group. "We've got to find Yugi! Not take this," she said, shoving the Millennium Ring into his hands, "And divine where he is!"

"I don't want this thing!" Bakura shouted, close to tears, "You take it!"

"Oh no, you're the only one who knows how to use it." Tea replied.

"But I don't want the evil spirit to come out again," he said, dropping the accursed thing. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Evil spirit?" Miroku asked warily.

"What evil spirit?" Inu-yasha asked, eyeing the boy closely.

"Whenever Bakura has that Ring for too long, an evil spirit inside it takes over." Tristan explained.

"Sounds like you when you don't have the Tetseiga," Shippo said as he jumped up on Inu-yasha's shoulder.

"What happens then?" Duke asked.

"He goes 'all demon', and goes crazy."

"Like he's not crazy enough already," Tea snapped. She picked up the Ring and shoved it back into her backpack. "Inu-yasha, use that nose of yours and sniff them out!"

"Who made you the leader?" he shouted at her.

"Simple," Duke said, "She's Yugi's girlfriend, so after Joey, she's the next in line."

"And who said that Yugi was the leader?" the han-you barked.

"We do!" Bakura, Tea, and Tristan said together.

"Feh," Inu-yasha said has he got on all fours and sniffed the ground. "Wait a minute," he said to himself. He could definitely smell the two boys. They'd been this way…But…there was another scent. He sniffed some more, and and began to crawl as he sniffed. The others jumped out of his way, and waited in dead silence for him to say something. He stood up, ears erect and listening.

"She's nearby," he said suddenly.

"Who?" Duke asked.

"Come on!" the han-you shouted at them, and he went bounding into the woods.

"You know, Kagome," Duke said as they began to follow the han-you, "You should think about getting a new guy to hang around with. Like me!"

"Shut up and watch out for low branches!" she replied as they started to run.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo returned to the grove and the shrine. She looked around, making sure no enemies were about. Then she scolded herself for being so jumpy. She need not fear death, being dead already….But she was afraid for him…Nanashi. She took a deep breath and stepped up into the shrine. The boys stopped talking and looked at her. She put the wood down in a corner and walked over to them.

"I am relieved that you were able to finish your breakfast," she said kindly to them, taking their empty bowls. "Did you like it?"

"It was great," the boy she called Nanashi said. "But Yugi couldn't finish his, and I don't like to see good food go to waste."

Kikyo laughed. It was an honest laugh, but she had not meant to laugh. She stopped, and looked at them. Then, suddenly Nanashi laughed, too. She sighed and put her hand to her cheek. Her face, though still cold, was just slightly warm; she had been blushing. As she put the bowls away to be washed later, she wondered how long it had been since she'd blushed. Too long…even for memory to recall. After putting away the breakfast bowls, she returned to them, and checked on their bandages.

"You are healing rather quickly, King Yami," she sad to Yami, "I only need to change the bandage on your arm once more." Then, she turned to Nanashi. "Forgive me," she said, "But I have to remove your tunic and see your back."

"Okay," he said slowly. After he'd removed the strange tunic, she turned him, gently, for his joints must till have been bothering him, and looked at his scratched up back. There was one large black bruise on his side.

"Lift up your arms," Kikyo asked him. He did, but gingerly. She looked at his side. The bruise was very large indeed. "I'm afraid I must press your side for a moment, " she said to him. "I need to make certain that you do not have a broken rib."

"Just hurry," he grunted, still holding his arms up. She laid her hand gently on his side. "Now, take a deep breath," she told him. He did, and immediately pulled down his arms and curled up on the floor.

"No!" Yami said.

"Nanashi?" she asked anxiously. He was shaking. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better," he said shakily.

"It is not broken," she said, "But you should not move much until it is healed. You may have to stay with me a while longer."

He slowly got up, and reached for his tunic, hissing with pain, "It's alright, I'll be cool."

"Leave it for now," she said, taking the tunic and putting it aside as she got bandages and ointments. "I shall have to wrap it anyway. Just be careful for now, Nanashi."

"Are you sure that my friend cannot go soon?" Yami asked. "'Nanashi' and I must find our friends."

"You may leave if you wish," she told Yami, "But he must stay, unless you care so little about your friend's welfare."

Yami glared at her, but said no more. As she wrapped up Nanashi's side, she began to ask him questions. "What is life like in King Yami's court?"

"Court?" he said, looking confused.

"You serve royalty," she said, "Does he not hold a court?"

"Not really," he said. "But, we do have a lot of friends."

"Tell me about them." She knew he must have looked to Yami for unspoken permission to tell her anything, for his silence was long.

"We just kinda hang out," he said. "We talk and play games…Just things that friends do."

"And, what do these friends of yours call you?" she asked. She would get his name one way or another.

"I'd rather not say," he said. Yami must have warned him against speaking his true name. She cursed the young king silently. "But I like that name you call me. Nanashi sounds a lot cooler than my real name, anyway." He put his hand on her shoulder, and she looked up into his eyes. "What's your name?" Nanashi asked her.

"If you will not give your name," she said, "I will not give you mine."

"Playin hardball, huh?" he said with a chuckle. Nanashi turned his head, then said, "Hows about I call you…Kumiko?"

"For what reason?" she asked him as she tucked in the loose end of the bandage away.

"Well…Well just look at you." he said.

"Ahem," Yami coughed, "Lady 'Kumiko', do you have any clean water?"

She stared at Yami for a moment. "Yes," she replied curtly. "I shall get some for the both of you," she said as she retrieved two cups and left the shrine. She looked back, and saw them speaking again, though the words were too soft for her ears. She continued on to the stream, thinking about the name Nanashi had given her…Kumiko…how clever.

---------------------------------------------------------

"You have given away to much," Yami said to Joey.

"What? She's got a nickname for me. Why not give her one?"

"Because you have just told her that you know what she truly is," Yami said. "But that may yet prove for ill or good in the end."

"I still don't understand," Joey said, laying down softly. "Why should we be worried? If she'd wanted to hurt us, she'd have done it already."

Yami looked away. 'If only you remembered, my friend,' the Game King thought to himself. 'You know not the danger you are in. I wish Yugi would awaken. He could explain it to you better than I.'

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry to make a break in all the action folks. Think of this as an Intermission. Anyway, to avoid confusion for some of you (my adoring fans ) From now on, in the Joey POV parts, Kikyo will be called Kumiko (which means 'eternal beauty'). And in Kikyo's POV, Joey will be called Nanashi (which means 'no name') Sorry for the interruption, now on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

Joey looked at the whole in the roof above where his palette was laid out. As he watched the clouds roll by, a million thoughts ran through his head. He missed Kagome, for one thing. He'd only know her for a little close to two weeks but, in spite of that, they were called a couple in their time. Not to mention the shock that'd come to him when she revealed her secret to him and his friends. At the thought of the rest of the gang, he knew they would be getting worried about him and Yugi, too.

And then, there was this girl…this strange phantom woman he called Kumiko. He wasn't weirded out by her resemblance to Kagome anymore, but it was till weird that they looked alike. Come to think of it, as he remembered things that Kagome did, like when she'd look at Inu-yasha or someone when she was peeved, or the way she walked, it was a lot like this woman. In fact…this woman looked at him the same way Kagome did… Like… like he was the moon and the stars, or some other poetic junk like that. 'Is she…could she be…in love with me?' Joey asked himself. He leaned up a bit, to look at Yugi/Yami, but his friend was gone. Joey looked around. Maybe he needed to find a tree or something. Oh well. Joey laid back down, and closed his eyes as sunlight came in through the cracks and beams in the building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami looked back at the shrine. After a silent prayer for Joey, he took off into the woods. He didn't care that his arm was still hurting from his fall, or that it got worse with every branch and twig he brushed by. He had to get help. He needed to find his friends and Inu-yasha. And he had to get as far away from Kikyo as he could before she came back and discovered him gone. If his presence had brought danger to the world in one timeline, then surely his presence in this timeline would make things even worse. He could not allow Kikyo to discover the power of the Millennium Items.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Inu-yasha rushed through the woods as he followed Kikyo's scent. It was getting stronger, he knew it. What did she have to do with that Yugi and Joey's disappearance though? But then, he came to a dead stop. He sniffed the air, then got down and sniffed the ground. As the others came running up behind him, he held up a cautioning hand.

"What is it, Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked, catching her breath.

"Sesshomaru," he growled.

"Who?" Duke, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura asked.

"Inu-yasha's brother," Kagome said.

"Wait, I thought you were following a 'she', not a 'he'," Tristan said.

"That's what's so strange," Inu-yasha said. "I was following Kikyo's scent, but it's led me to Sesshomaru."

"How nice to know that you remember me, little brother," said the familiar, deep voice of his half brother. He looked up, and in a blink of an eyes, there he stood.

"What are you doing here?" Inu-yasha snarled.

"I have some useful information for you," Sesshomaru told him. "Before sunrise, I came across Lady Kikyo in the woods. She is caring for two strange young men. And I have overheard your company say that they are missing two of it's members."

"You've been watching us?" Inu-yasha said, barring his fangs.

"Not myself, exactly," the you-kai said. "But a friend of mine."

"I'm tired of riddles!" Inu-yasha said, jumping to his feet, reaching for his sword.

"If you know where our friends are, then you'd better tell us right now!" Tea shouted at him, unafraid.

"Where do you find such forceful women, dear brother?" Sesshomaru asked. Then, he suddenly lifted up his head, and looked towards the woods. "Someone you seek approaches. Farewell, brother," he said as he leaped away into the trees.

Seconds later, Yugi came tumbling out through the bushes. He was out of breath, and he was sweating heavily. His arm was bandaged up, but they could see that he was in a lot of pain.

"Yugi!" cried Tea as she ran up to him. He fell into her arms. As she held him, Yugi looked up, and said, "Joey…Still in…the woods."

"Where?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"There," Yugi said, pointing the way he'd come. Then, he passed out. Before everyone started to panic, they calmed down, and decided to have Bakura, Songo, and Duke take Yugi back to the village on Kirara. They would take him back through he well, and wouldn't need the Ring this time because of the Puzzle. The rest would go the way Yugi'd pointed and rescue Joey. It was already near nighttime. They hoped they would find him before dark.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Joey sat up when he heard foot steps. But they were Kumiko's light steps, not Yugi's. She had returned with their water and some fish. She looked at where Yugi had been, and asked, "Where is Yami?"

"He must have gone outside," Joey said. She looked at him for a minute, like she was reading his face. Then, she put the fish aside, and gave him his water. As Joey gulped it down, she sat down next to him.

"What is your life like?" she asked him. "What of your family?"

"Well," Joey said, fidgeting with the cup, "I got a dad, but he's a dead beat. And a mom, but I hardly get to see her. And then there's my little sister."

"You have a sister?" She asked, perking up. She leaned in a little more. "I have a sister as well."

"Really?" he asked. "Who?"

"Her name is…private. But she is a joy and delight to me. One of my greatest joys was playing with her, and teaching her all I knew. She was a sweet child.

"Was?" Joey asked.

"Yes," Kumiko said, growing sad again. "It has been…A very long time since I have seen her."

"That's rough," Joey said. "I didn't get to see my sister for a long time, either."

"We have much in common," Kumiko said to Joey.

"Yeah," Joey said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo spent hours talking to Nanashi. They laughed, and shared memeoies of their childhoods. She told him of her old teacher, Sonoa, who'd taught her to be a priestess, and Nanashi told her about growing up with a divided family and being a 'thug' until he met King Yami - or the boy Yugi, as Nanashi knew him - just last year. They'd shared their past, albeit very guarded since they gave no names of those they spoke save a few.

As she gave him their noon day meal, she realized that Yami had not returned. She set her bowl down, and excused herself while she went outside. She summoned her soul catchers, and sent them out to search for him. After some time, they returned with no clue to where the boy had gone. She sent them out a second time, just before dusk, but when they returned, they brought her two things. A piece of one of her bandages, and a long white hair.

She feared the worst. Could Inu-yasha be coming there? What would he do if he saw her? What would she do? She hated Inu-yasha, and yet…She still felt a stab in her heart at the thought of her old love. She turned back and went into the hut, holding the hair in her hands. As she stood in the doorway, she heard a bowl being put down on the floor.

"Kumiko?" Nanashi asked her. She looked at his handsome face. His kind and gentle face. She could be happy with this boy. She wanted to be happy with him. But as long as In-yasha lived…She would be bound to that old life - that old love - for eternity. She burst into tears, and fell into Nanashi's arms. She cried, and held him close as she wept for what she wished for with all her being, and yet could not have. Could never have.

"You're…You're cold," he said, shocked. She pulled away to look at him and said, "Yes…I am."

"Yugi was right," Nanashi said. "You really are a phantom."

"I am a body made of clay, and a grieving soul, my Nanashi," she said, tears still streaming down her face. "In our time together…I have grown to cherish you, but…But I am plagued by an old love that does not want to die."

"Hey," he said, moving away from her, "I like you, Kumiko, but…I have a girlfriend already. She's sweet and kind. Just like you. Her name's-"

"Kagome," she whispered vehemently.

"Yeah," he said. "How did you-?"

"I know her, Nanashi…and Inu-yasha."

"But…how?"

"I have met them many times before," Kikyo said. "And Inu-yasha is…Is…" she held out the hair in her hands. He looked at it, then at her. His eyes were filled with understanding. She looked into his eyes…His rich, deep eyes. "You could come with me," she said. "I want you to come with me, Nanashi. Stay with me. Even if you refuse, I could easily cast a spell on you and make you come with me, and my soul collectors would keep us both alive for centuries."

"Then…Why don't you?" he asked, his eyes filling with a small fear.

"Because I was once a living human," she said as she reached up and touched his face. "And I know that neither of us would be happy that way." He looked at her for a long time. Kikyo got to her feet, and helped Nanashi up to his. They stood there, looking at each other as the shadows of night began to creep in. "We must part ways, my dearest Nanashi," Kikyo said to him. "And you cannot remember what has transpired here these past two days."

"But…Kumiko," Nanashi started to say, but she out her cold fingertips to his lips.

"No," she said. "Before I take your memory of this time away, I shall give you two things. One, my true name, which is Kikyo."

"My name's-" he began.

"It is too late for that," she said. "And I would prefer to remember you as my darling Nanashi. The second thing I give you is…" she put her arms on his bare shoulders, leaned up, and kissed him briefly. She still felt the tingle of that sweet touch as she raised her hand to Nanashi's forehead, and he closed his eyes. Then, he slumped down to the floor. She began to weep again as she raised up her hand, and called her servants. They encircled her, and began to lift her up to the sky. As she looked down at the little abandoned shrine, she touched her lips, and whispered, "Farewell… Joey, my Nanashi."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Joey woke up to the sound of the alarm clock, in his own room, in his home. He looked around. The sun was shining in the window, the clock flashed 8:00 on Saturday morning, and as he stretched he felt like he'd slept on a rock for three years straight. He thought back, and then remembered his trip to the Feudal Era with Kagome, and that fall after that fight. When had he come back? And what about Yugi? He jumped over to his phone and called his friend.

"Hello?" came little Yugi's voice over the receiver.

"Yugi, you okay, man?"

"Joey? When did you wake up?"

"Just a few minutes ago. What happened, man? I don't remember nuttin after we fell."

"Wow, me neither, Joey. I didn't wake up till a few hours after Tea brought me home. She said that they'd found me on a road, and you in the remains of some old shrine."

"Weird man," Joey said. He stuck his hands in his pockets, and found something like string wrap around his finger. He pulled it out, and saw it was a long, silver-white hair entwined with a long black one. As he looked at it, he had a flashing memory of Kagome kissing him as she cried. But, wait, no it wasn't Kagome…but it was…'Must be from a dream I had,' Joey thought.

"JOEY!"

"Yow! Sorry Yuge, I got a little distracted. What did you say?"

"I said, if you're feeling better, would you like to come over? The gang's all here, even Kagome and Inu-yasha."

"Sure man, just let me get cleaned up a bit."

"Sure thing, Joey," Yugi said before they hung up. Joey looked at the hairs again. He went over to a drawer, filled with pictures and post cards. He dropped the hairs in, went to his closet, and got out some clothes.

------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi hung up the phone, and sat on his bed. "Well," he said aloud, "Will he remember anything?"

"No, I don't think he will," Yami said, sitting beside him, "But it's just as well."

AN: I hope you guys like this one. Look out for more fics, coming soon!


End file.
